My First Night At The Akatsuki
by Alex Amsel
Summary: Hirasawa Mamoru-chan is speding her first night at the Akatsuki after joining. Will she be able to sleep at all? Or the other members will keep her awake?
1. Arrival

"**My First Night at the Akatsuki"**

**A Fanfiction by: AlexAmsel**

_Soo, my name is Mamoru, I'm Alex-sama's first OC. I have long, black shiny hair and super penetrating aqua eyes (characteristic from my dear evil family). So I'm the typical Naruto OC: I come from this huge clan I don't even know about, I have amazing powers, control of chakra and a demon a lot more powerful than Naruto's bitchy fox! And for the sake of your mind throughout the story, my first love was Itachi…_

I stared blankly at the huge rock in front of me; I felt my eyes become red from the time I didn't blink. Suddenly it started to lift in thin air, and on the other side was a not-too-inviting cave. I entered anyways and deeper into the darkness I saw something, something orange. "Helloooo!" the orange something was a mask and the guy wearing it greeted me very childishly. "Um, hello. Should I know who are you?"

"Name's Tobi!"

"Hello Tobi, are you an Akatsuki member?" I asked, as he guided me to a more lighted place.

"Not yet, I have to wait till one of them dies. For now I'm just the maid."

"Really, then has someone died? Because I joining in today."

"Huh? Really? Well you must be really important… Well, at least my new sempai is really cute."

Cute? Okay, now I'm starting to like this guy. We kept talking about stuff and getting to know each other, when this black & white guy with a venus plant on his head appeared from nowhere in the middle of the hallway we were walking on. And with my very cautious and respectful personality I politely said: "Watch your feet, freak!" This made him turn his attention completely to me.

"And who might you be?" threatening look on his face.

"The new shit in this shithole you call hideout!"

"Give me 3 reasons why I shouldn't eat you!"

And without thinking, the words just popped out: "One, you can't. Two, in case you did, I would just pop out of your shitty stomach. Three, a freak like you isn't worth of a gourmet meal like me!" With those being my final words, he sank into the floor and disappeared. When I turned to look at poor Tobi, he was like 5 meters away, scared like hell; I could've have sworn he pissed his pants.

We resumed our walking, until we finally stopped in front of these huge double doors. "This is off-limits to me, so you go in and speak to Leader-sama…" With this said, the doors opened enough for me to go in, and Tobi disappeared. I entered the pitch black room, and the poor light of a candle lit my way to a chair. "Greetings, you must be Hirasawa Mamoru-chan." This creepy voice echoed in the whole place. "Yes, and you must be Leader-sama. Would you bother in telling me your name? Since you know mine, it's just fair…"

"My name's Pein, dear."

"Nice, it sounds like the word `pain´."

"We're a little over-confident here, hm?"

"Always."

"I like that. Well, Mamoru-chan, welcome. Tell Tobi to give you your uniform and to help you find a room. That would be all."


	2. Rape Attempt 1

Tobi passed me this files that contained all the members' info; they were really detailed, they even said who each member's roommate was. Tobi already gave me my uniform, and this ring thingy that said: `Cold´. So I read all this files and categorized them by cuteness. On the cute side were: Uchiha Itachi, Hidan, Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara. One the not that cute side where: Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu, the plant freak. Leaving out: Pein, Konan and Tobi, for I could not stay with them. Itachi lived with Kisame, Hidan lived with Kakuzu, Sasori lived with Deidara, and Zetsu was out of the question. It was obvious, where I was staying at.

I opened the door to my new shared room; Tobi had brought a futon as I asked. That's where one of my new roommates was sleeping in from now on, because I was taking his bed. I spotted the fanciest bed in the room and put my luggage in it. Just as I was unpacking my underwear, my two roommates appeared. Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori. They were both staring at me with questioning expressions on their faces.

"And who might you be, little girl?" Sasori was the first one to speak.

"Why the hell does everyone asks that? Don't you have a freaking bulletin board? I'm the new member! Hirasawa Mamoru! I'm 17, my measures are 95-63-92, I'm 168 cm tall and I'm still a virgin! I'm no little; you're just too old and frustrated that you can't have me! Should I explain myself even more?!" I finally exploded.

"No…" Deidara just backed off and left the room, leaving Sasori and me alone.

"You know that you're in my bed, right little girl?" he sounded really calm.

"News for you, it's mine now." I put some lingerie on the pillow, marking the place as mine.

"And where should I sleep?"

"I asked Tobi to set a futon for you. How generous of me, right?"

"Right… Well, don't be surprised if you loose your virginity on the first two days here."

"Okay, I won't. Thanks for the advice."

His face seemed to turn red with anger for one second, and then it became cold again. He just lied on the futon, and when I finished unpacking, I did the same with my new bed.

It has been so long since I took a nap… My dreams were full of flowers and cute guys, and the bed was so comfortable and warm. But something caught my attention… Is there a dog here? Who's licking my face?! I eyes opened slightly just to see a hand with a mouth on it! I quickly sat up, and caught him sitting in MY bed… Deidara. "What the hell! What's with those freaky mouths?! And why are you licking my face?!" I yelled at him, not caring who heard me.

"You taste really sweet…" his face was a twisted smirk.

"So what? Get the hell off my bed!"

"And why would I?"

"´Cause I will beat the HELL OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T!"

He caressed my cheek, and his hand/mouth licked my cheek again. Licking down my neck and nibbling it. I made this super creepy sound, and that made his smirk grow wider. His face grew nearer to mine, my face felt hot; I was blushing madly as he kissed me deeply. He licked my bottom lip, maybe wanting me to open my mouth, but I refused. He grew impatient and bit my lip, drawing blood, but my mouth kept shut. His hand went down my neck to my breasts; I tried to say stop, but in my attempt he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned loudly, and became embarrassed. At this rate this guy was going to take my virginity! I started to build chakra in my hands pushing him away from me and into the wall, crushing it.


	3. Rape Attempt 2

He seemed to have fainted, so I got off the bed and in my attempt to reassure myself that he was unconscious, he grabbed me by my arms. Unluckily for him, (yes I have super-strength!) and sent him right into the opposite wall. Taking this as a chance to escape, I quickly exited the room, closing the door behind me. It was when I heard this low `click´sound that I remembered I was only wearing a white tank top with no bra, and a pair black shorts! I tried to open the door to get some clothes, but it was locked from the inside. I heard this low chuckle from the other side of the door, it was Sasori… "Well, well little girl; seems like you're going to lose it after all…" he said, finishing with a mocking chuckle. "Please, please, open up." I tried to convince him to open up, but he said something about paying the prize, and I got so freaked out that I started running, hoping to find Tobi's room.

"Tobi! TOBI! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP!!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping he would hear me. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. "Watch your step asshole!" My incurable rude reactions stroke again. In front of me was a guy that brought me, somehow, a nostalgic feeling. It was the same guy I didn't choose to be my roommate because he had a guy that reminded me of FISH STICKS in the same room. He reminded me of my first love: Itachi Uchiha. That time when I was tossed away by him. Trying to deal with his psychologically damaged brother, Sasuke.

I could swear his eyes changed color, they were red now. Was it sharingan? Impossible. The only live sharingan-users where Kakashi-san, Sasuke and Itachi. "U-uchiha Itachi?"

"And who might you be?" he asked rudely, making me angry, because if I could tell it was him, couldn't he tell it was me? "Hirasawa, Mamoru, nice to meet you!" I calmly smiled. Oh, that little girl… Is that you?"

"Yeah, how's been life... AFTER YOU KILLED YOUR WHOLE CLAN?!" I regained compusture and asked the obvious.

"Lonely without you, my love.." he smirked. Eh? Did he just say my love?! He grabbed my hands and pushed me against the wall. I saw his intentions as he looked at me up and down, stopping at my breasts. I felt his growing erection against my tigh. Suddenly, and without asking me, he started to nuzzle my neck, licking, nibling, biting; and he was very good at it! I moaned unconciously, but before it got too loud, he claimed my lips, his hands exploring my body. "We wouldn't want the other members to turn this into an orgy right?" he said mockingly.

Since when I allowed him to take my unreachable virginity? Oh no... I loved him when I was six! No way he's the one! But before I could protest he knocked my out....

I woke up in a dark room, hearing a discussion:

"Oh Itachi, let me watch! It's been a long time since I saw good hardcore porn!"

"Why should I?"

"Oh come on! I'll give you 100 bucks!"

"No way, Kisame... OUT!"

After that I didn't the voice that belonged to that Kisame guy, I just heard the door close. I decided to take the opportunity to escape, but I was bonded to the bed by chains! OH SHIT! THIS GUY IS A SM!! Suddenly I felt a pair of hand carresing my breasts, and a body on top of mine. "No! I beg you! STOP!" I begged, the worry in my voice obvious. "Oh, don't tell me I have a virgin here." Itachi laughed as he pressed his erection against my tights. He took of my shirt and started nibbling at my chest. It felt good but wrong! "H-help.." I tried to scream buy moaned instead.

"H-help!" I moaned.

"No one's coming to save you" he whispered.

His tounge licked skillfully my skin and I finally started to cry. "STOP! STOP!" His hand was going for my pants, when suddenly someone forced the door open, breaking it, and punched Itachi in the face. "Sorry fag! But she asked you to fucking stop..." this really tall guy (all I could see of him in the dadrkness) said. He, somehow, broke the chains and carried me bridal style out of the room. I was too shocked to even care that I was shirtless or to look at the face of my hymen-saver...


	4. BLOOD!

_LAST TIME IN "MY FIRST NIGHT AT THE AKATSUKI": Helloo!! Moru-chan here! Soo, what happened was that I met my first love, Itachi, for the first time after 11 years. I actually bumped into him. Well, he basicly tried to rape me, but this really tall guy saved my ass and hymen. The question is: Who is this mysterious hymen-saver? With no more delays I present chapter 4: **"BLOOD!" WARNING: LEMON! STRONG LANGUAGE AND ORAL!!**_

When I finally calmed down, I noticed I was shirtless, I was still being held bridal style, and I didn't know where was this guy taking me... I looked up to see his face... HE WAS GORGEOUS! Pale white skin, pale lavender hair, magenta eyes!! Those where even more weird than my turquois/purple ones. Basicly, this guy was HOT! When I came to my senses again, I noticed I had been staring for too long and that he was staring back at me. I quickly looked away, my face red as fresh blood. "So, what's your name, kid?" he asked. Kid? KID?! Was he kidding me? My brain couldn't take it anymore, I needed to insult this guy, badly.

"Fucking asshole! I may be a virgin, but I'm NO KID! I'm 17! SEVENTEEN! ALMOST EIGHTEEN! I have a rocking body everyone wants to fuck, I guess, cause you saved from the second rape attempt against me tonight! 95-63-92!! Those are my freaking meassures! Talking about boobs and those things, I need a freaking top! I'm being held half naked! I can feel your erection from here!" (That one was a lie).

"Oh shit, I was almost sure you wouldn't fucking feel it up here, I guess I was wrong." he said, as he pinched one of my nipples. I moaned unwillingly. "Since you say you're a fucking woman, maybe it's fucking time to fucking loose it already. Be fucking greatful to Jashin-sama that you are to be fucking taken by me!" he said. Wait, Jashin? Now that I remember, I think I categorized this guy in the cute side of the files in chapter 1. Hidan! The freaking Jashinist that makes human sacrifices with himself. Inmortal! And he seems to be obsessed with the word `fuck´! "HELP!! RAPIST!! NOOOO!!! FUCK LET ME GO!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.. With so much moving he let me go and I ran off to where my feet could take me.

***

I was freaking tired... I feel like I ran 10 kilometers, at top speed and in fucking circles! Yes, I WAS LOST!! So I did what any normal person would do, I focused chakra in my hand and blasted the floor, making this huge explosion sound. I think I exagerated it a little.. THAT GUY WILL KNOW MY EXACT POSITION!! I did something Konohamaru would do... I made this camuflage jutsu, that even I didn't know I could do, and shut my mouth.

***

_**HIDAN'S POV!!**_

Where did the little bitch ran off to? She really could run, but by now she should be tired... Her tiredness is nothing compared to what she will feel after I finish with her. Wait.. What's that? In the wall... A wall with boobs? Oh I found you clever fox-chaan!

**_BACK TO MAMORU'S POV!!_**

He was passing by, I did it, I evaded him! But when I was enjoying my moment, he touched my grabbed my boobs very harshly, "Walls don't have this!" he said, and my jutsu vanished. Before I noticed I was in hir arms again, held tightly against his chest. "You never told me you name, bitch!" Now I'm a bitch?! He doesn't know the problem his gotten himself in...

"Can you at least treat me fucking properly before I blast your head off and offer it to JESUS?!" I was really pissed off for being called a bitch!

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR JESUS!! Why should I treat you like a treasure? You're just a fuck toy!!"

"Hirasawa, Mamoru is not a fuck toy! NOT NOW, NOT EVER FAGGOT!!!"

"Hira-hirasawa?" he sounded really surprised, and excited at the same time.

"Yes, Hirasawa!"

His amazed face soon turned into a twisted smirk, and after that I was freaking knocked out again!!!

I woke up in a room, lying on a bed, but this time I was not tied with anything! Hidan, was already taking of his cloak, revealing his completely naked body! I think I was going to have a heart attack! He was so fucking hard, and soooo huge! You know what I mean! He had this huge 3-blade scythe in his hand and a killing stare... "Are you going to cut me with that? FUCK!" I exclaimed, but to my surprise he just shook his head, and had this anticipating look in his magenta eyes. He slashed his chest with the scythe, and a lot of blood started to pour out of it! He got closer to me, and the blood pouring from his chest sprinkled my face... After that my mind went blank...

***

_**HIDAN'S POV!!**_

This bitch was a Hirasawa, I've dealt with people from that clan before, but now they're almost extint now... All of them are fucking hot to human eyes, but that's just a disguise to hide how bitchy they really are. Raven hair, usually highlights of many different fucking colors, weird turquois/purple eyes, strong like hell! They have this one shitty defect, that is the clue to beat the crap out of one. They have an incredible reaction to blood, bloodlust... Real lust... They become like the horniest beings on earth when they smell blood.

So the little bitch's eyes went blank for a while, but after 5 seconds, she turned to look at me, the expression I always dreamt in a woman was plastered in her face. Pure lust. With no previous warning, she glomped me, both of us falling to the floor. I grabbed her boobs, ans she gave this loud pleasured moan, my hands were quickly taking her pants off. I couldn't enjoy this if I wans't on top, so I grabbed her by the arms and pinned her wrists to the floor, assuming control. I rubbed her clit, and sucked on her nipples. She rubbed my dick, in a way it had never been rubbed before. If she kept like this, I would come before entering her tight pussy. But before I could remove her hand from my dick, she introduced it into her mouth, licking, sucking and bitting softly. SHIT it felt so good! I finally couldn't take it anymore, I reached my limits! I fucking came into her mouth, and she swallowed all of it. I was in fucking Jashin's paradise! Suddenly she stopped, lied quietly on the floor; maybe waiting for me to play with her... So I continued playing with her boobs, they were just so big! She moaned like the bitch she was and dug her nails into my back. But before I could take off her panties, fucking Pein (the so called leader) entered the room and looked at me with those fucking scary eyes of his: "Let her go now, Hidan. If someone will be able to deflower her, it will be me... And anyone who oppose me will face the consequences..." he said in that creepy voice of him. He took his cloak off and covered the little bitch with it... As they exited my room, I could notice her eyes turning back to normal.

**_BACK TO MAMORU'S POV!!_**

When I came back to my senses, some red-head was guiding me out of Hidan's room, he freaking looked like Naruto! When I studied his face more carefully, I noticed all he piercings he had! This guy was insane! "Um, who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Leader-sama..." it was Pein-sama! I imagined him different, and he looked at me with such focus and understanding...

"Oh, Pein-sama! What happened?"

"Well, when Hidan attempted to rape you, I entered the room, and got you out of his room... You were so scared, you lost conciousness... Now, ley me take you to your room."

Just as we walked through the complicated halls, some guy with long, messy, black hair and red eyes (very uchiha-like) stopped us and made a sign for Pein to leave, which he surprisingly obeyed.

I was alone in front of this guy... Who looked me up and down... Who is him?


	5. Past

_Last time in…_

_Mamoru: Wait! Wait! Before the story starts, Alex-sama, must clear all my doubts!_

_Alex: Moru-chan.. What is it now? I'll clear all of your doubts today, so you won't delay any of my chapters!_

_Mamoru: My chastity has being threatened 3 times!! Can't I get some sleep?!_

_Alex: Hell no! This story has to end before the night does… It's actually like 11:40 p.m._

_Mamoru: Oh… And what about the ending? Will I remain a virgin after the story ends?_

_Alex: I haven't thought about it yet.. But don't be scared, if you don't, I'll make sure it happens with a hottie! ;D_

_Mamoru: Hmmm… Okay… This is a Sasuke-free story right?_

_Alex: Of course! He's disgusting!_

_Mamoru: What about Orochimaru?_

_Alex: That's a surprise! *evil grin* : )_

_Mamoru: NOOOOOO!! *faints*_

_Alex: Oh no! Now I have no narrator! _

_Sherrie: I can do it! I'm you part of you, just as Mamoru-chan, so I know everything that happens! (And I can advertise my story while narrating!)_

_Alex: Very well Sherrie! But don't mess up!_

_Sherrie: Alright! Last time in: "My First Night at the Akatsuki", Mamoru was almost raped by Hidan, when Pein interrupted just before he could take her virginity, lucky! But when Pein was guiding Mamoru to her room, an uchiha-like guy appeared… Who is him?_

**Sherrie's POV!**

Without saying anything, he grabbed Mamoru-chan by the arm and dragged her with him, but she was freaking tired of being abused by this guys! So, gathering all her strength, she took control of the situation and tried to get her arm free. But the guy was pretty strong and didn't let go... "Let go!" she said, through gritted teeth. He suddenly made so hard pull and caught her in his embrace, dragging her into a heated kiss... She blushed deeply, damn he was a good kisser! And...

**_BANG! _**

_Mamoru: Feeling all better! Sorry for shooting you Sherrie! You'll get over it, and thanks for telling MY story... But it's MINE and I'm not letting anyone tell it! Just to show my gratitude, EVERYONE, READ SHERRIE-CHAN'S STORY ("**YOU CAN'T FOOL ME"**) AND ASK FOR UPDATES!!_

**BACK TO MAMORU'S POV!**

So when that guy pulled me into that kiss, I had like this vision!

**Mamoru's Vision**

I was in the outskirts of Konoha, but it looked so different from the actual ones... It seemed to be late at night... I could deduce that I was in the past, like 80 years ago... "Kaoru-chan!" someone called, "Madara-kun?" the words came out of my mouth involuntarily, I didn't even know someone named Madara! Suddenly the uchiha-like guy apperared in front of me... What I wanted to ask him was: "Who are you?" but instead what came out of my mouth was, "Stay away!" He backed away from me...

"Kaoru-chan I-" he stuttered.

"Nothing you can say will make me change my mind!"

"You're no monster!"

"Don't lie to me! You saw me! Look at this!" My hands moved against my will and to my surprise they were covered in blood.

"Kaoru-chan... You didn't know what you were doing!" He took my bloody hands between his and licked them. "I'll clean it off for you..." he whispered.

"Stop! Go lead your clan, get married, have children, grow old and die! Your future is so much brighter than mine! GO!" by the time I said this, I was already used to my body speaking and moving against my will.

"Not withhout you! You'll be my wife, mother of my children, part of my clan, you'll get old and die with me! Your future is as bright as mine!" he said as he offered a wedding ring to me. I took it and placed it in my finger.

"I love you.." he said, "Me too.." I answered, as we kissed passionately, I could feel the jolts of pleassure it gave me. He was so careful, different from all the rape attempts from tonight... As he took my virginity, I could feel the pain/pleasure.... After we climaxed together, he came inside me and we both collapsed on the floor, sweaty, tired... When the sun started rising, I watched his sleeping form... My body lifted itself, and dressed quickly, and made its way to the north. I looked back as he started to wake up, looking for my face, I ran at top speed, never stopping until I was really far away...

**End of vision!**

"MADARA-KUN!" I screamed, as I snapped out of my trance. I was in the same hallway, still kissing with that guy, fully dressed. He looked very surprised when I called out that name... "How do you know my name?" he asked coldly. "I-I.. had this weird dream of you just now..." I stuttered, he seemed the same as in my dream. Shouldn't this guy be dead by now? "Who are you?" I asked.

"Madara Uchiha..." he said.

"UCHIHA! LIKE THE ONE WHO WAS LEADER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!" This guy was really more than 80 years old. "That's not possible!"

"Anything is possible..."

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! IF YOU WERE YOU WOULD BE MORE THAN 80 YEARS OLD!"

"I am..."

"HELP!! TOBI-KUN!!! PEIN, YOU COWARD!!" I managed to scream, but he covered my mouth.

"Shhh... " he hushed me, but as he saw I wasn't quieting down, he knocked me out....

"Mamoru-chan! Mamoru-chan!" Someone called...

There, was Tobi, sitting beside me. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Ummm.. Yeah.. Where am I?"

"You are in Tobi's room!"

"What happened to that guy... Madara."

"What? Who? You were alone, lying on the floor when Tobi found you!"

I stood up, but I felt a sudden current of wind... I was just wearing a towel!

"Tobi! What happened to my clothes?!" I shouted..

"Who's Tobi?"

Suddenly he was breathing on my neck... "MADARA!!"


	6. I’m NOT Kaoru…

_Last time in "My First Night at the Akatsuki": I met this wierd guy named Madara, and I had this weird dream were my virginity was taken by him!! __After resisting to him, he knocked me out… I woke up in a room, next to Tobi, and only wearing a towel! When I wanted to ask Tobi what happened, I found no Tobi and a horny Madara breathing on my neck!! Now, I present, chapter 6: __**I'm NOT Kaoru…**_

"That's not what I was expecting of a `hello´after so much time... Kaoru." he whispered seductively on my ear. Wait... Did he just call me KAORU? Did this Kaoru-person really existed? Who was she? Did what I felt and saw in my vision really happened to someone? What did it have to do with me?

"I'm not Kaoru... My name is Hirasawa, Mamoru... This is all a misunderstanding..!" I tried to explain...

"Of course you are Kaoru, same hair, same eyes, same expressions, same last name... You just want to escape from me again.." his face looked honest... So pure..

Same last name even? Could she be a relative of mine? Like my grandmother's aunt or something? If I could get some information out of this guy, maybe I would know where I come from!! My eyes lit up... I embraced him tightly, and looked him directly in the eyes, "Who am I?"

Those three words were enough for his eyes to turn redder, his sharingan turned to mangekyo sharingan... "Maybe this will make you remember..."

In the blink of an eye, I was in the past again, but this time I could move freely, I saw Madara, guiding some anbu to the gates of Konoha... Three anbus, one of them was being dragged by his two comrades... I followed cautiously after them , but lost all my caution when I notived they couldn't see me... I was like a live projection of what already happened.. The anbu were taken to the Hokage's office, where they all gave full report of what happened, but what caught my attention was when they said: "His soul was eaten by one of those Hirasawa things..."

Eaten soul? Hirasawa thing? I was more confused that ever... Was my family was one of the bad guys? Shit... Madara ran out of the Hokage's office, his eyes enraged... He ran directly to the gates, exiting Konoha... I followed after him, and I had this deja-vu feeling...

"Kaoru-chan!" he called.

Suddenly, a girl's voice was heard... "Madara-kun?"

When I reached the scene I noticed the obvious, that girl was like my lost twin of something! Identical to me!! That scared the crap out of me.. But if there was something that made me feel really weird is that the whole thing I lived in my vision, happened in front of my eyes...

Was is affected by his sharingan the first time I had this vision? I don't think so, because it felt totally diferent, plus his Mangekyo Sharingan wasn't activated yet... The scene finally ended with the person known as Kaoru running away, the world created by th sharingan vanished in front of my eyes, leaving just Madara's face...

"Did she really exist? Did you love her that much?" those were my questions...

"Why do you question such important things as your existence or my love for you?"

"You don't love me, you love Kaoru... I'm Mamoru, I swear.."

"My sweet Kaoru, maybe if you remember our night together, you will remember me as well..." Said this, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed, quickly taking his shirt off with one hand, and unbuttoning his pants. He kissed me passionately and masaged my breasts through the towel.

By the time he was only on his boxers, I was completely naked under his threatening form... He took the time to leave love marks all over my body, biting soflty in some sensitive spots I didn't even know they existed... I moaned... Shit I was feeling so good... Suddenly, he took off his boxer... Sweet mother of god, why did he do that?! He was so freaking HUGE!! He kissed me deeply and positioned himself to enter my poor virginal area! But before he did, he looked me in the eyes... That was enough to make him stop... "You're not Kaoru..."

"I wish you could have noticed that before..."

"I'm really sorry..." he said as he got off of me... He gave Pein's cloak back to me and told me I could leave... He put Tobi's mask back on, and it was a complete change... "Mamoru-chan, leaving Tobi so soon?"

"Yeah, Tobi... See you tomorrow..." I said as I put the cloak over my body and took my leave...

***

I wandered around the hallways completely lost, wishing for no more Akatsuki members around, but as I walked without minding were I was going... I bumped into plant freak-guy!! "What's up plant freak?"

"Oh, shut up..." he said as he started sinking into the floor, but I stopped him on time...

"I'm just kidding... You are a plant, but no freak... Plus you're very cool for not eating my poor threatened body back then..."

"Really?" he said, as his yellowish eyes lit up...

"Really... Let's be friends!"

"Okay..."

"So now that we're friends, coud you help me get to my room?"

"Sure, who are you sharing it with?"

"Deidara and Sasori..."

"Oh, alright.." he said, as he lifted he like I was a piece of paper, and we sank into the floor... I closed my eyes, cause I didn't wanted to see the interiors of this mess of a hideout.. "Here we are!"

"Thanks, Zetsu-chan!"

"-chan?"

"Yeah, it suits you... Bye!!" I waved him goodbye as he sank into the floor again... Now I found myself in the same situation I was in before, as I tried to open the door... I was LOCKED outside, but this time wearing Pein's cloak... "OPEN THE FUCK UP SASORI!!" I yelled...

"Are you still there..?"

"Yes I am! Why are you still awake? Don't you have to go out for a mission or something, capturing Gaara-chan or Naruto?"

"I don't sleep, I'm a puppet.."

"Yeah, yeah... NOW OPEN UP!!"

"Pay the price..."

Suddenly, after going through so much, my mind wasn't sane anymore, so to my surprise; and I bet his too, I agreed. The door opened slowly, and I entered closing the door after me...


	7. Paying the PRICE

_Last time in: "My First Night At The Akatsuki… __So, the third rape attempt that night! I'm soo tired… But thankfully Madara (or Tobi, I don't care…-.-¨') noticed that I wasn't freaking Kaoru!! What a horrible name… Nothing like mine! So cute..! So, to my surprise and Sasori's too... I agreed to pay the price… So let's see what happens to me in chapter 7: **"Paying the PRICE…"**_

Everything was dark, and to my surprise and relieve, Deidara wasn't there... Suddenly, something grabbed my hand, and I screamed like hell! It was just Sasori, who looked at me coldly before he laughed darkly... "Are you that fond of your virginity?" he said... Was he kidding me? It was such a serious matter that I couldn't understand why men took it so lightly.. (Acording to my best friend Lian, because it didn't hurt a bit for them..) "Since it's your first time, lets make it be memorable, okay? That's why I kicked Deidara out.." he whispered in my ear... Suddenly I felt a sudden cold breeze, was Pein's cloak just removed from my body? Indeed, it was... I was pushed into the bed harshly, and Sasori lied on top of me... That was.. quick! He grabbed my breasts and kissed me deeply, he went down to my neck, nibbling on those sensitive spots Itachi, Hidan and Madara already discovered; but still scared me as hell... He made a sudden stop, getting off of me, "You almost fooled me with that virgin act of yours, brat..." he said coldly...

"Huh?"

"So the other members really took your virginity after all.. Shouldn't you be in pain?"

"I'm a virgin"

"I don't think so... And since you're not a virgin, let's have some fun..." he said as he staddled my waist.

He twisted my nipples harshly, making me moan in pain and pleassure, he licked my bellybutton, going down to my virginal area! "You're so wet already, how perverted.." he smirked...

"Look who's talking! Someone could feel that boner over Hidan's room!" I answered.

His smirk turned into a hard glare, as he slapped me! He pulled his pants off and positioned himself... "No! Get off! DON'T!" I pleaded, scared... With the same glare plastered on his face, he thrusted with all his strength!!!

**"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

It was painful, very painful... My coinciousness failed me... My sight was blurry... "I-it h-hurts..." I managed to murmur... His angry glare was now a knot of confusion, surprise and regret.... For the first time, I was seeing emotions on Sasori's face... He was ready to pull out and run, but I grabbed his arm and (surprisingly), smiled at him to keep going.. He, now softly, thrusted in and out of me... "S-sorry..." he murmured...

"Fuck you..." I managed to say... He smirked.. He kept thrusting, but now faster and harder... Deeper... "AH!" I screamed in pleasure as I put my arms around his neck, holding on tightly to him... My heart was beating so fast, I was enjoying this... But suddenly a strange feeling filled my insides... Was this what people called `climax´? "Can you feel it too?" he whispered, dragging me out of my thoughts...

"W-what?" I panted.

"You're about to come... Ugh! And looks like me too.." he said as he closed his eyes and threw his head backwards...

Suddenly, this hot liquid thingy filled my insides as the both of us collapsed into the bed... I was waiting for him to get up and walk away from me... But to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him... I couldn't feel his breathing, but I knew his head was slightly burried in my hair, resting peacefully... Is this what true love feels like?

**IMPORTANT: THANKS 4 THE INSPIRATION BOSS!! ;D LOVE YA A LOT!!**


	8. EPILOGUE

_Last time in "My First Night At The Akatsuki": So.. losing my virginity was very awkward, for some reason Sasori thought I was no longer a virgin and entered my poor virginal areas so harshly... Shit it really hurts badly!!! When I thought he would walk away from me after `doing it´ he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him... _

Without noticing, I fell asleep with just this thought on my mind: Is this what true love feels like?...............................................................................

**FINALLY MORNING!**

After this 7-chapter-long night, the next day finally arrived... I found myself in the bed.. ALONE! Was I just a one night stand after all?? My head hurt like hell and when I finally came to my senses again.. I found a tiny puppet doll on the table next to my bed... It looked just like me! The doll was sitting on top of a hand-written note... Was it Sasori's handwritting? I stood up and grabbed the piece of paper... It said..

_Sorry I disappeared like that, I had an urgent mission with Deidara... I can't forget about you... I think I'm in love with you... Anyways, see you in a couple of days..._

_-Sasori_

My heart felt content... More than that! I was in love! True love! Not even my past crush on Itachi could surpass that! I wanted to jump up and down when sudenly felt a huge pain between my legs! "SHIT! IT HURTS!" I shouted! Luckily for me, no one heard me.. I lied on the bed, covered by the sheets... Thinking of how beautiful life was!! Yayy!

**IMPORTANT!!! **

**HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS, ALEX HERE! OKAYY SOO LIFE IS NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY! REMEMBER THAT TIME IN NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN WHEN GAARA WAS KIDNAPPED AND THAT SAKURA AND CHIYO KILLED SASORI? WELL THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MAMORU AFTER THAT JUST ASK!!! LOVE YA! **

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BOSS!! SEMPAI-KUN!!**


	9. SEQUEL!

SOOOOO HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS!! SINCE THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE ASKING ME WHAT HAPPENS TO MAMORU-CHAN I PROMISE TO UPDATE THE SEQUEL!! THE SEQUEL IS READY TO LAUNCH CHAPTER 1!! I CALLED THE SEQUEL: **"FORBIDDEN FRUIT**" YOU'LL SEE Y WHEN YOU READ!! :D

LOVE,

ALEX-SAMA!! ;D


End file.
